When He Loved Me
by Emo Bangs
Summary: When the Evans twins were younger they were always together but time has a way of changing things. They grow apart, things weren't the same anymore and Sharpay missed how he used to love her. Very light incestuous undertones. Sharpay Ryan.


This was roughly based on an idea I thought up today so I thought I might pursue it. It's far from my original plan but I hope that it turns out alright anyways. It may be kinda strange but the "when" at the beginning of every paragraph is intentional. It's my attempt at a original writing style.

There really aren't any explicit pairings in this. There is some Chad Ryan slash in this. And depending on how you look at it, there is some one-sided Ryan Sharpay.

This is fairly safe. There's nothing explicit and I think there's one "bad" word. So it'd probably be **rated teen**. Otherwise, it'd probably rated PG. Though, like I said nothing is explicit, there are some **incestuous undertones** so you've been warned.

Also, this is **un-betaed** so I apologize in advance for any errors or mistakes. Feel free to point them out.

* * *

When the Evans twins were younger they were always together. The two were inseparable. Together all day of every day. They ate together, they played together, they even shared a room until they were in middle school.

When they entered high school, things were still the same. Well, mostly. They still enjoyed each other's company; still starred in the school plays together. But Sharpay had declared that she needed space. She demanded her own room.

When Sharpay moved all her stuff into her new room and out of his, Ryan thought he'd be heart-broken, devastated. However, that wasn't the case. Not completely anyways. He _did _miss Sharpay but she was still right down the hall. In fact, he rather enjoyed having his own room.

When he invited Chad over for their habitual make out session, it was nice to know he didn't have to worry about Sharpay interrupting them, claiming he wasn't allowed to do such things in _their _room. But it was no longer _their _room it was _his._

When he thought that having his own room meant having privacy when he needed it most, he must have been mistaken. Since Sharpay moved out, things were practically still the same. She was in there more often each day, fabricating a lie to spy, no check, on her brother.

When she did this though, Ryan had no clue she had his best interest in mind. He took it as an invasion of privacy and breaking of trust. He was hardly ever in her room because he didn't feel any need to "check up on" her as Sharpay put it.

When Ryan brought it up, asking her intrusions to stop, they ended up fighting for at least an hour. Ryan told her that she couldn't keep barging in whenever she felt like it and that he needed his space. She was deeply offended when he requested it. But, despite her wishes, she agreed.

Whenever Ryan had Chad over, Sharpay felt an intense feeling of jealousy rush through her blood.

Whenever she saw Chad kiss her brother with the utmost care and love, a part of her just walk up and bitch slap the dick that stole her brother. It made her sick watching the one boy she truly cared about, care for someone that wasn't her.

When their parents were gone and Ryan invited Chad over, Sharpay could always hear them considering her room was just a few doors down. It broke her heart and forced her to do something she absolutely loathed.

When Gabriella beat her out of the musical, she swore she would never cry again. That was the last time. She couldn't have been more wrong. She laid in bed, clutching her blanket to her shaking body, tears pouring down her face. But Ryan would never know.

When Ryan fell into bed that night with Chad, Sharpay decides she doesn't want to stay there. She wasn't going to allow herself to wallow in her pathetic, immoral misery. She grabbed her car keys and just drove to nowhere in particular. She just needed to get away.

When Sharpay is driving that night, sobbing uncontrollably, she ran off the road. She almost didn't make it.

When Ryan visits her in the hospital, it was almost like the old days when nothing could separate them.

When Chad walks in, kissing Ryan's cheek, Sharpay knew that things were never going to be the same ever again. She came to one conclusion, lying alone in that hospital bed.

When Ryan was in love, she was in hell and yet, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. I'd love some reviews just to know how I did. So if you liked it or have any constructive criticism feel free to review and let me know.


End file.
